Within organizations or organizations' units that mainly handle interactions, such as call centers, customer relations centers, trade floors, law enforcements agencies, homeland security offices or the like, it is often valuable to classify interactions according to one or more anthologies. Interactions may take multiple forms, including phone calls using all types of phone, transmitted radio, recorded audio events, walk-in center events, video conferences, e-mails, chats, access through a web site or the like.
Categories may be defined which relate to various aspects of interactions, such as content of the interactions, customer satisfaction, subject, product, interaction type, up-sale opportunities, high-risk calls, legal threats, customer churn related, or others.
Interactions can then be assigned to various categories, wherein each interaction can be assigned to one or more categories, or to no category. The categorization provides structured information related to the interactions. For example, a category associated with an interaction may be important for answering questions such as what is the general content of the interaction, why are customers calling. General analysis of the categories can answer questions like what are the main contributions to call volume, how can the volume be reduced, and others. The categorization can also be used for taking business actions, such as locating missed opportunities, locating dissatisfied customers, determining how to allocate resources more accurately, such as allocating more agents to handle calls related to one or more subjects of business process optimization, cost reduction, improving quality/service/product, agent tutoring, customer churn preventing, and the like.
However these options provide only a fragment of the capabilities enabled by the categorization. There is thus a need for an apparatus and method for extracting valuable data from a categorization and the interactions assigned to the various categories, particularly in an interaction-rich environment.